Miracle Child (Rewritten)
by AriaBelikov
Summary: Rose returned from Russia and discovered that she had been pregnant with Dimitri's daughter. Now almost four years later, Rose is raising Dimitri's little baby girl and Dimitri is still a Strigoi. Can Rose protect the child of the man she loves? Or can she save Dimitri's soul? Only time can tell. Being redone. On hold until I get to read Spirit Bound.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

Ari: I do not own any publicly recognizable Characters from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction. This story is being re done and I can only hope that it is five times better then it was Thanks and enjoy. Also, this Fic takes place After Blood Promise and during spirit bound and Last sacrifice through a nearly two-year period and Dimitri is still a Strigoi.

Rose: Wow you've covered all your bases on that one didn't ya?

Ari: Do I Look Like I can afford to get sued to you?

Rose&Lissa: (Shake their heads)

Ari: Alrighty then on with the fic!

**Chapter One: Nightmares and Dreams **

**(Rose's POV)**

I woke up to find myself back in the apartment where Dimitri had kept me two years ago. It hadn't been the best time of my life. It was even worse that Dimitri had tried to kill me. I looked around without getting up. I knew this was a dream. I'd been having it every night since I came back from Russia on a, Failed, mission to kill the man I loved and save his soul. But I had missed the mark and for that I would never forgive myself.

Suddenly the door opened and my dream Dimitri walked in. He looked the way he did the last time I saw him. He was still wearing his cowboy duster. His hair was still chin length pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his eyes still burned red with a cruel smile on is full lips.

"You shouldn't have run Roza." He said. I turned away and clenched my eyes shut. "You should have allowed me to awaken you. And now-" then he wrapped his hands, hands that had held me so gently at one time, around my slender throat. "I am going to kill you then I'll take her and when the time is right she will join me."

Then I woke up.

I sat up in bed gasping with my hand on my throat. I could still feel his viper like grip and hear his voice in my ears. I had started having these horrible nightmares about a week or so after I returned to the U.S. and a week before the notes started coming.

I shook my head as I threw the covers off of me and walked out of my room.

Since I had returned from Russia and finished my guardian training a lot had changed. Lissa and I have moved to court, her and Christian were engaged and I was Lissa's guardian, and the biggest change of all. Two weeks after I returned to St. Vlad's I had learned I was pregnant with Dimitri's child a fact that should have been impossible considering the only ones that a dhampir woman can get pregnant by is Moroi. But I knew for a fact that I was only ever with Dimitri hell it was the night before he had been converted that I had conceived. It had been my first and so far only sexual encounter that went pass some serious making out.

I carefully opened the door across the hall and peeked inside to see my two-year-old daughter sleeping peacefully.

Luckily I had been able to graduate and work a little before being pregnant had really caused a problem. Now almost three years later I lived in an apartment with my beautiful little girl. Her name was Aria Rose Belikov and she was her father's double. I walked into the nursery and pulled her cover's up over her to better protect her from the nightly chill. Aria had dark brown hair and her father's chocolate brown eyes.

When she had been born it had been nearly impossible to deny that her father was in fact Dimitri Belikov so only my friends knew for a fact.

I kissed my sleeping baby's head as she wiggled in her sweet dreams. Then I returned to my room. Since it was still five thirty in the afternoon and I had to be up in two hours to attend guardian duties I figured why not just go ahead and get ready.

An hour later I was knocking on Lissa's door across the hall from mine to drop off my little bundle of joy.

Christian answered the door with sleepy eyes but they brightened when he saw Ari.

"Hey bed bug." He said as he took my toddler out of my arms.

"Hi uncle Chrissie, You look dead."

"Oh thanks it's not like I wanted to come in or anything." I said as I followed my long time friend into his and Lissa's apartment.

The black haired Moroi turned to me with a nasty look.

"You woke me up, I don't like you." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

I was dressed in the usual guardian attire, Black blazer over a white button up blouse and black slacks.

"Morning Rose." Lissa chirped as Christian got Ari buckled into her highchair.

"Nice to see someone has manners in the morning." I said as I kicked Christian's butt. Lissa giggled as pyro gave me the finger.

"What does this mean mommy?" I looked to Aria to see my three- almost- four year old… you guessed it, giving me the finger.

"Aria!" I said and she quickly put her chubby little hand down with an innocent look. "It's very mean to do that to people, very rude."

Aria looked ashamed and mumbled a quiet apology. "Sorry mommy."

Then she looked to Christian and smacked him in his arm.

"OW!" he yelped. Aria then wiggled her little finger at her 'uncle'.

"Don't be rude uncle Chrissie."

Lissa laughed to see her fiancé being scolded by a three year old.

"Are we sure she's your daughter Rose?" Lissa asked me. "She sounds so responsible and grown up scolding her uncle."

I smiled as I watched Ari and Christian banter. "Yeah she sounds like Dimitri." Aria looked at me at the mention of her father's name and smiled real big. She was a daddy's girl even though she's never met him. Sometimes it broke my heart.

I looked to my watch.

"Well I got to go." I went to kiss my daughter's cheek as she stuffed her face with her cereal that Lissa had put down for her then I was out the door.

* * *

**12:00 A.M. Lunch/ Guardian Headquarters/ (Rose's POV)**

I was sitting in the middle of the guardian headquarters and I was starting to hate my life.

If I had my way I'd be at home with Aria snuggled on the couch watching a movie.

"According to our sources Strigoi have been on the move. This particular group has been moving faster then most. Our sources have named the leader of this particular faction as former Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

I felt my heart break. I knew he was trying to draw me out and I knew sooner or later I would have to face him and probably die. That's why I had named Lissa and Christian as Aria's godparents should I die before she was grown.

"Hathaway!" I looked up at Hans Croft the head guardian here at court. I looked up. "Yes sir?" I asked as I stood.

"You trained under Belikov, what are some of his weaknesses?" I took a deep breath.

"My mentor was a god in his own right. He is swift and deadly and can react on a dime. Becoming Strigoi has only enhanced those features in him. He is trying to draw attention to himself, he wants something from us. I don't know any weaknesses that could help because he's not Dimitri Belikov anymore."

Hans pinched the bridge of his nose as he gave a gruff sigh. "So no weaknesses?" I thought for a second. "If you could say the arrogance that all Strigoi seem to have is a weakness then no."

Hans looked like he had a headache. "Fine we'll meet when more information is available. You're dismissed."

I got up to follow the others when Hans put a hand on my shoulder. "Hang on Hathaway we need to talk." I huffed. Despite being a mom I was still reckless and had a bit of an attitude.

Hans crossed his arms and leaned on the table in front of me. "Hathaway I know you had a bond with Belikov and his death hit you hard. But if you know something that could stop him we need to know."

I scoffed. "What you don't think I want him dead?" I asked. "He was my mentor, besides Lissa he was my best friend! I don't want him walking the world as Strigoi anymore then you do!"

I got up to leave and Hans caught my arm. "I know you went to Russia Hathaway! I know you spent time with him there. And I know it changed you. If you even have an idea what he wants!"

"ME!" I yelled. "He wants me, my blood. He wants to kill me." Then I stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Hans Croft.

I walked into my building and to my mailbox. I knew what would be there. There was one there almost every week.

I pulled out the envelope that had my name in beautiful calligraphy.

I opened it and read the frightening things inside.

_My Dearest Rose,_

_When will you come to me and except your fate? I have killed so many. Humans, Dhampirs, Moroi just so you'd come to me. I will find you my beautiful Roza and I'll relish watching the light leave your eyes as your life fades._

_Forever Yours_

_D _

I fought to hold back the tears. He was going to kill me. I had no doubts there but what scared me was if he found out about Aria. In my nightmares he always said that he'd take her and turn her. It was my worst fear.

I made the trek up to Lissa and Christian's apartment and knocked.

"Rose?" Lissa asked me as she opened the door. "What's wrong?" I handed her the letter as I made my way to Aria who was sitting in the living room floor.

"Mommy!" Aria squealed as she ran to me. I hugged her to me as Lissa read the letter to Christian.

"Rose what are you going to do?" She asked me. I looked at her. My best friend.

"I don't know Liss." I said as I held my toddler. "Mommy, me and Chrissie played fire dodge ball! And I out ran all of them!"

I turned very slowly to the fire wielding Moroi. "You. Threw. Fireballs. At. My Child?" Christian got very, very pale as he backed away.

"Well you see Rose, She just loves it so much, and I couldn't say no. Hehe"

"You better run. Now!"

He ran for the master bedroom and locked the door.

"Rose," Lissa said as she put a hand to my shoulder. "Don't do anything dangerous. You have Aria to think about now."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Since when I do ever do anything reckless?"

She smiled and held up her hand. "There was us running away freshman year, going after Mason in Spokane, you fought in that fight at the Academy, you went to Russia while you were, although not aware, Pregnant. Need I go on?"

"Well gee, I guess not." Then I walked away and left the apartment.

Ari: So good so far. I'm trying to get to the part where Lissa and Christian get kidnapped. Unlike in the books Adrian and Rose are not in a relationship but he is a father figure to Aria. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Spying on Rose

**Chapter Two: Spying On Rose**

Ari: So Strigoi Dimitri won't last long because he's mean. Lol

Dimitri: Gee, glad to know that my time of suffering was so scary for you.

Ari: I did cry when you went missing and we thought you had died.

Dimitri: (Unable to come up with a comeback.)

Ari: Here's Chapter Two!

* * *

**(Dimitri's POV)**

I was looking at the glossy photos that the human, John I think, had taken. They were of a dark haired beauty. One I knew very well I had trained her after all.

'_Ah Roza, I can't wait until we see each other again.'_

I thought as the last time I had seen her which had been on a bridge with her stabbing me. I flipped to another picture. My spies had managed to do very well in getting decent photos of her but one I didn't like. It was a front shot of Rose her head turned as if talking to someone and a little dark haired girl maybe three to four years old clinging to her hand. The little girl had a little rabbit toy hanging from her arm, she was wearing little high tops and jeans with a sweat shirt that said "Mommy's Girl' across the front. The child looked familiar though I knew that I'd never seen her before.

"Sir are they to your liking?" I looked up at the trembling human. "Who is this child?" the man paled. "I, I, I don't know." I glared and he began to shake more. I began to growl as I stood. "Then find out!" then he ran from the room. I looked back to the photo of Rose and the child.

"Oh Rose, don't tell me you've done something I'll make sure you regret."

* * *

**Moroi Court / 8:30 P.m. Moroi Day **

(Rose's POV)

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ari baby please we have to see Dr. Olendzki for your check up."

"NOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA SHOT! NO, NO, NO!"

I finally let go of Aria's feet and she wrapped herself more firmly around her bedpost.  
"Aria Rosemarie Belikov You will get your butt outside right now!"

Aria lifted an eyebrow at me much like her father would do. When I gave her my no nonsense glare her lip began to quiver. "But mommy I don't want a shot." I rolled my eyes as I finally pried her off the bed with minimal damage

"Ari, Dr. Olendzki isn't taking blood this time, she's just gonna make sure you're healthy ok?" Ari crossed her slender arms across her flat chest and for a second I saw Dimitri's disapproving glare. "And if you're a good girl we'll meet up with uncle Addie for lunch." When I mentioned Adrian her eyes lite up. She saw Adrian, Christian, and Eddie all as father figures. But that didn't mean she miss her daddy.

Aria knew that Dimitri was her daddy; I had even given her a picture of him from our yearbook. But she didn't know that he was a Strigoi, I mean what mother in their right mind tells a three- almost- four- year old that their father is an immortal blood-sucking monster. I couldn't bring myself to do that quit yet so I had told her he was just very sick and that he loved her very much.

But Adrian and the guys had happily taken up the position of father figure so my daughter had up to three dads plus my father Abe, who was practically a mobster.

"Uncle Addie is gonna take us to chucky cheese?" I sweat dropped. "Uh No we are going to the café." "Ok!" She smiled then ran for the door all dressed and ready to go.

'_If I had known being a mother was this tiring I'd have taken a class.'_

I thought as I took my daughters hand and locked my apartment door.

The trip to the clinic where Dr. Olendzki now worked took all of about twenty minutes.

"Dr. O!" Aria said happily as she ran to the Doc.

"Well hello there Aria, can't say I use to get that kind of greeting from your mom when she was your age."

"That's because every time I saw you I either had a broken bone or a concussion." I replied.

Aria tugged at the Doc's collar demanding her attention.

"I will only say this one time. No Shots." Just the pure seriousness that she said that was wonderful it had us both laughing our asses off.

Once she calmed enough to respond to my rather demanding toddler, Doc nodded. "Promise." Then she sat Aria on the exam table and began to check her eyes, ears, throat (You know with the popsicle stick) and her reflexes.

Since Aria was born Dr. Olendzki has insisted on regular check ups so we would be able to see id there were any side effects to her being the product of a shadow-kissed dhampir mother and a dhampir father. That's why she had decided to get a job here at court because she's the only doctor I really trust with my little angel.

Aria had actually been born premature but besides that she was a rather healthy baby but you never knew what could develop over time.

"Ok sweet girl, you get a clean bill of health like always. Now why don't you go to the little play area outside while I talk to mommy huh?"

Aria nodded her had and ran out to play with the other kids.

"She is a little miracle Rose." The doctor said as she sat across from me.

I smiled. "Yeah I know especially after what happened in Russia. All the hits I took from Strigoi should have killed her." The doc smiled and nodded. "She's perfectly healthy, she's growing as well as any other dhampir child I've every examined." We stood and walked toward the door. "Thanks Doc. Hey come on hot shot lets go see uncle Addie!"

"YAYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**Meanwhile/Adrian's Pov**

I looked to my watch. Ari's appointment was at 9:00 in the morning so she and Rose should be here soon. I ran my fingers through my messy brown hair and sighed. I could really go for a cigarette right now. After Ari had been born I had stopped smoking, mostly because I walked into Rose's room when Aria was a day old with a cigarette in my mouth and Rose, despite the fact she was still healing from giving birth, got up and beat the hell out of me with a rattle.

I never knew that a woman who had to push a five-pound baby out of her lady parts could still kick so hard.

"UNCLE ADDIE!" I turned just in time for a raging ball of energy to slam into my stomach.

"Oof! Well hello their princess." I said then I looked up to Rose.

"Hey little dhampir." "Yo Addie." I rolled my eyes. Aria couldn't say my name when she started talking so she had called me and Christian Addie and Chrissie. Yet Eddie was still Eddie and Abe was Grampa.

"You are not a three year old bouncing bundle of beauty and charm so you must call me either Adrian or wonderful God of sexiness."

She gave tilted her head to the side and cocked her left hip out and placed her other hand on her other hip.

"Really? Are we really going there?"

I picked Ari up. "Come on princess, we'll leave mommy out."

I could hear Rose snicker as she followed. "She gets that charm from her daddy you know." She said as we sat at an out door table.

"Thank goodness for that, if she had your 'charm' I'd be in the hospital from that hug she gave me outside. Belikov could actually pull his punches."

I Saw a sad smile cross Rose's face as she looked lovingly at her daughter.

Aria looked a lot like Dimitri. I hadn't exactly liked him at first. He had had the one thing I wanted most, Rose's heart, but I had also known he was a good man. Now three years later I found myself caring about Rose more like a sister then a lover.

Little Aria was sitting between us in her own chair on her knees. The waitress came and placed a child's menu and crayons and the child happily began to color a green and orange penguin.

"So do you know how you are getting certain information about how to convert you know who back to a dhampir?" I asked eyeing the little girl between the two of us.

While in Russia Rose had learned that there was a person who had been able to convert Strigoi back to their original states. We had found out that the spirit user to achieve this miracle was a man named Robert Doru.

"I've looked in every nook and cranny that I could think of. The only other person I know to ask is Dashkov and he won't tell me anything except that it's his brother. Anything else I have to break the little weasel out of jail."

I sat back. "Why don't you do it? I mean we can always throw him back in when we're done. And if it gets Ari her –" I glanced to the little girl as she colored her menu. "D-A-D-D-Y back what's the harm?"

Rose gave me a bland look. "It's illegal?"

I shrugged then the waiter came to take out order and our conversation ended.

* * *

**John's POV**

I was sitting in the car as I looked at the photos I took of the Hathaway girl. I had been following her around for almost four years and I have no idea how I missed that she had a kid. Then again it took me a while to figure out how to get close without being detected.

I looked through the binoculars at the dhampirs and Moroi at the café. I had to admit that Rose was good looking. Maybe that's why Mr. Belikov was so obsessed with her. I didn't know but I was going to do my job.

If I did this right maybe he'd finally turn me. I just hoped he didn't kill the messenger. I thought as I snapped another picture as Hathaway kissed the little girl's nose.

Ari: So Chapter two is up please review and let me know what you think please. Thanks for reading and thanks to my new followers.


	3. He Knows

**Chapter Three: He Knows**

Ari: So here is chapter three can you guess what happens? lol. So thanks for the reviews. I had a lot more then now. I tried to edit one of the chapters and accidentally deleted it... So yeah thanks for reading and please review,

Dimitri would you mind?

Dimitri Belikov: Ari does not own any of the Vampire Academy series and any of the characters from the series are the property of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Rose**

It was late and I was sitting at the kitchen table. It was around twelve at night, afternoon for humans, but I just couldn't go to sleep. I was on my laptop researching St. Vladimir. Again.

He was the only spirit user I knew of.

"Damn," I muttered as I leaned back in my seat and rubbed my eyes. "Good 'ol Vlad never restored Strigoi or at least it was never recorded."

"Mommy?" I looked to the doorway to see Ari standing there with her rabby clutched to her tiny chest. Her long hair was a bird's nest on her head.

"What's up baby?" I asked as I went to her and took her in my arms.

She was dressed in a large t-shirt. It was actually one of Dimitri's old shirts. When his room was being cleaned after he was lost I had snuck in and taken a few things including Ari's nightshirt.

"I had a bad dream." I sat down with her in my arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What was it about?" I asked her as I kissed her head.

"It was about daddy, he wasn't normal. He had red eyes like the monsters you fight." She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Daddy hurt you mommy then he took me away then I woke up."

I held her to me. Her dream was too close to the truth for my comfort.

"Don't worry baby, daddy loves us. He'd never hurt us."

She nodded her head and snuggled closer. "I know mommy. I wish daddy where here though."

I smiled sadly as I picked her up and took her back to bed. "I do to baby, I do to."

I tucked her in then went back to the kitchen to put my laptop away only to see I had new email.

I clocked on it and almost screamed.

_Dearest Rose,_

_Ivashkov should've been smart and kept his hands off what wasn't his. Now he and his child will die by my hand. Until we meet again my Roza._

_D_

I typed back a response. Just one sentence.

_She's not Adrian's and you won't touch her._

I didn't expect a reply but he sent one.

_We'll see._

I slammed the laptop closed and had to put my head between my knees to keep myself from getting sick.

Oh god he knew. He knew that Aria existed. He might not have known she was his daughter but he still knew that I had a child.

I lifted my head and looked up to the ceiling and for the first time in my life I seriously prayed to God to not let my baby be hurt.

* * *

**Dimitri**

I sat at the desk in front of the computer. I had sent Roza an email and she had actually replied. The fact that she thought that she could keep me from her the child was laughable. I pulled out the picture of the girl.

John had done well in getting the information I needed.

Her name was Aria Hathaway; since her father was unknown I assumed her last name was her mother's. She was almost three years old.

She had long brown hair and big brown puppy eyes. In the picture she was sucking her thumb as her mother held her on her hip.

The child's rosy cheeks were chubby the way babies' cheeks naturally are. She was a beautiful child but she'd have to go.

"Aria." Said aloud as if the little girl was here in front of me. "I can't wait to meet you little Hathaway."

Then I left to hunt.

* * *

**Next Morning/Aria**

I woke up when the sun shone through my window. I looked over at the picture Mommy had given me of Daddy and her before I was born.

They were in a gym, leaning against a punching bag with their arms crossed.

Daddy was very handsome. He made prince Eric from the little mermaid look like a weakling, that's what mommy said. I stared at the picture and frowned.

My nightmare from the other night had made my daddy look mean and he had killed mommy then taken me away. I remembered I had cried for mommy to make him leave me alone but she never got up. Instead daddy had laughed and said that she'd never wake up again.

I looked back at the picture and at daddy's eyes, mommy said that I had his eyes. He didn't look like the daddy in my dream and I wanted the real daddy here with mommy and me.

"Get better soon daddy." I whispered then kissed the picture. I got up and ran to the kitchen where mommy was making herself some cereal and I hugged her neck and told her that I loved her but she looked sadder then normal.

* * *

Ari: So sorry, I'm making headway through he VA series I'm on Frostbite. I hope you liked the chapter; I'll also try to make the chapters longer. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to ask. As long as you are polite and not rude I'll answer and be polite back. Thanks for reading J


End file.
